


Disgraced

by TonyL



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prison, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyL/pseuds/TonyL
Summary: The thoughts were crawling inside his brain like worms, they were eating him alive. He lost everything, he`s dead to his family. He`s a walking dead man.
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Ron Tully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. No escape

The Nazi bastard hasn't visited him in three days. He even thougth that the mothefucker was killed until he saw him in cafeteria the other day, of course he was alive, sitting at the rear table surrounded by his ugly goons. Their eyes met for a few seconds and the Nazi smiled in his usual creepy way, it sent shivers down Juice's spine, he quickly turned away and hurried to hide in the crowd of other inmates. Well, maybe the fucker finally got bored of him and found himself a new plaything.

The thoughts were crawling inside his brain like worms, they were eating him alive. He lost everything, he fucked everything up, his family wants him dead, well, he's already dead to them. He's a walking dead man, Chinese will get to him eventually it's just the matter of time now. The Neo Nazi denied him the quick and painless escape and now he's left alone to wait for someone else to finish the job.

He is seating on the cold floor in his cell, lost in his thoughts, eyes peeled to one spot on the wall when the door opens, and a man comes in.

"Hey baby"

Of course, he's here, why would he leave him alone? It was probably one of his ways to torture Juice, let him think that this is over and then destroy the hope, coming back in a few days.

Juice brings his eyes up to look at his torturer, there is a malicious smile on Tully's face, he stares at Juice like a predator stares at it's prey before biting it in the neck.

Juice doesn't say anything, he lowers his head in defeat.

Tully sits down on the bunk and taps the mattress beside him.

"Come here, Sweetheart"

There is no point in resistance. Juice stands up and walks to the bunk, he sits down as far from Tully as possible.

The bastard moves closer, puts his hand on his plaything's knee and whispers into his ear.

"You missed me, Baby? I had some business to attend to, couldn't find time to come visit you."

Juices closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

The Nazi moves his hand higher and stops at Juice's crouch.

"Come on, baby, take off your shirt."

Juice does not have the energy to fight this, he just obeys and hopes that it won't last long.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What do you think the club will do when they hear that you didn't kill me?"

Juice is laying with his head in the Neo Nazi's lap, thoughts are silenced with the top-notch white powder provided by his unwanted companion.

"Don't worry your pretty head with that, Sweetheart. I'll deal with the club."

He's petting Juice's head with one hand, the book of poetry in another.

"I got to go, Baby. Get some sleep all right?"

He stands up and kisses Juice's forehead. He bangs on the door and once it is open, he steps out without looking back.

Juice is left alone in the dark cell once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited version


	2. Disappear

"I haven't seen you in the yard for two days now, Baby. Are you not feeling well?"

He's standing in the doorway and stares at Juice, mask of the worried expression on his face. He tries to sound like he really cares about Juice's well being, yeah, what a joke.

"I didn't want to go."

Juice is laying on the lower bunk facing the wall, he doesn't turn his head when he hears Tully's voice. He just hopes the bastard will go away, of course he doesn't, he walks in and sits on the metal stool opposite the small table.

"You should go out tomorrow; you know the sun and fresh air are good for you."

It doesn't sound like a friendly advice, more like an order. Juice is debating whether he should disobey and miss the yard time again tomorrow. He sits up to face Tully.

"So, you get in touch with the MC?"

He's changing the subject, he's so sick of Tully's fake care. The freak is just a narcissist, the feel of power turns him on, he doesn't care about anyone but himself.

"Not yet, they have so much shit to deal with right now, you are safe, Baby."

Safe. What a joke.

Juice can't understand himself, he doesn't know why he keeps asking about the MC, there is no way they will ever forgive him, they got nothing to do with him.

Juice sighs heavily.

"Okay"

Tully told him about Jax's death earlier and he cried for several hours that night. The Prince who condemned him to rot and die in this branch of hell went out on his own terms while Juice's fate is in the hands of a man who couldn't even grant him his last wish, complete his part of the deal. He is not going out on his terms now. Juice just keeps doing what he is told to do. Maybe he is not ready to die yet after all, he's just a miserable coward who is still afraid of pain, that is the only explanation to why he doesn't fight Tully.

One of the skinheads appears in the doorway and looks at Juice with disgust, he would probably say something hateful if Tully wasn't present. It is quite obvious what Tully's Nazi friends think about his Puerto Rican bitch but, apparently, they are too scared of the freak to question his authority.

"Boss, we need you"

Tully throws a cool glance at his soldier and stands up.

"I'll see you later, Baby"

Juice wants to disappear.


	3. Hesitancy

The cell is hot as hell, it's impossible to take a deep breath because the air is too thick, it feels like if the oxygen and carbon dioxide switched places in the atmosphere. Juice's face is pressed into the flat pillow; he can feel the drops of the other man's sweat dripping on his bare back. Tully is breathing heavily into his ear; his heavy body is pressing Juice down making it even harder for him to breath. Finally, after a few quick, harsh thrusts the nazi loosens up his grip and releases him. Juice rushes to the sink and splashes cold water all over his body, he feels sticky and dirty, so dirty that all the bleach in the world would not scrub all this dirt off of him.

"Come here, baby. You've been such a good boy, you deserve a reward."

Juice is leaning on the sink. He feels like he is about to puke.

"I'm okay, really. No need in this."

He knows it's useless to object but he tries anyway.

"I just want to take care of you, Sweetheart."

Juice knows what is about to happen, he hates it more than anything else. He returns to the bunk. The next second, he's pulled into a kiss and a tattooed hand slips in his underpants. He knows he will not be able to contain his dinner in his stomach this time.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"We all voted for it; it was a unanimous decision. He's a rat."

Happy seems even gloomier than usual.

Chibs anticipated negative reaction but he couldn't hide the information from his brothers, he had to bring it to the table.

"Listen, I know you are angry. But Tully made it clear he's not gonna carry out the green light."

The new President leans forward and crosses his arms on the table.

"What do you mean? It was his part of the deal."

"I'm as confused as you are, Tig. He says he wants to make a new deal which will benefit the club in exchange he wants Juice to stay alive. I told him we are not going to make any more deals with Aryan Brotherhood."

"What does that freak want with Juice anyway?"

The hundred-million-dollar question.

"I don't know and honestly, I have a pretty nasty feeling about all of this."

Chibs spoke with Tully on the phone for the first time yesterday, and since then he haven't been able to shake the strange feeling.

"I'd say we wait, we gather more information and then we decide, vote for it. The last thing we need right now is a beef with Aryan Brotherhood."


	4. The Seeds

"Oh Baby, look at your pretty face."

Of course, he came to assess his toy's damage.

Juice got in the infirmary with a mild concussion, busted nose, and a huge black eye the size of a tennis ball, he can barely see with it. He looks miserable like a beaten puppy.

"What the fuck did you do that for, hm?"

Tully reaches his hand to touch Juice's face, but Juice is quicker he catches and throws the hand away from himself with force.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

He wants to scream, wants to kick the fucker in the guts and scratch his eyes out.

He's so sick of this shit. He doesn't know where the rage is coming from, maybe his self preservation instinct is gone completely and he's finally ready to die. It is a stupid move anyway.

Tully's face changes just for a few seconds, his eyes glow with the mix of surprise and anger. Juice could swear it is the first time since that damn day when he handed him that damn scalpel that he's seen the shot caller surprised.

He doesn't have enough time to even blink, the large hand slaps him on the right cheek with such power that he nearly falls off the bed. The next second, his chin is pulled high up and Tully's face stops inches away from his.

"You better think about your behaviour, boy."

He whispers the threat in a barely audible tone and leaves the room slamming the door.

Juice is left alone with his self loathe and increasing headache.

.......................................................................................................................................................

He's laying on his back reflecting on what just happened. The boy needs to be taught a lesson, that is for sure. He didn't see how the fight began he was seating in the other corner of the yard, he's sure Juice started it though, he saw him throwing one punch and then the huge black guy hit the boy in the face sending him straight onto the ground. Well, the guy's fate is already decided.

Honestly, he was starting to grow bored of the pretty Puerto Rican. Sure, the boy is pretty, has a nice body and all. And he's always had a soft spot for pretty brown boys, even on the outside. But it's been more than five months and Juice's numbness and cold, empty eyes were beginning to bother him, turn him off. And now this. The incident intrigued him very much, he didn't think the boy had any spark left in him. However, starting a fight with a guy twice your size is one thing, disrespecting _him_ in such a bold manner is another. 

Tully always thinks few steps ahead, it is the only way to stay on the top which is equal to staying alive. He also cannot let himself show any signs of weakness. In this business and position, you always have to sleep with one eye open, there in no other way. However, he cannot explain even to himself why he spared the pretty Puerto Rican, he can't lie to himself that this fact doesn't bother him. He already had to get rid off one of his soldiers, the mouthy idiot was found dead in one of the utility rooms with missing tongue and burned down ink. It will definitely make others think twice before talking shit behind his back.

That day when Juice handed him a scalpel, he acted on his instincts, he was genuinely surprised, shocked even, it turned out the boy had guts for such move. And now he has to deal with the consequences of his decision. He is pretty damn sure that he doesn't want to get rid off the boy, he likes him in his own strange way. It means he has to at least try to pull the pretty Puerto Rican out of that state he is in, pretty difficult task considering the boy despises him. Well, he's always liked challenges.


	5. The Ugly Truth

"Any info on Juice?"

Tig is leaning on the bar counter, a bottle of beer in his hand. By the tone of his voice It's quite apparent he's not comfortable asking this question.

"Not yet. He's not gonna run anywhere, isn’t he?"

Chibs looks annoyed and uninterested, but in fact he is just too scared to get in touch with anyone who might know anything about Juice. It is in the air; each of them understands that Juice would not have survived this long in that place without protection and it only means one thing for him. The suspicion makes Chibs' skin crawl, he does not want to admit it, nor does he ever want to meet Tully in person. If the rumors about the freak are true, Juice is better off dead.

"Are you gonna meet him?"

It's like Tig is capable of reading his thoughts. Well, Chibs is sure his brother has the same ugly suspicions, but it is easier for both of them to pretend like they have no idea about what is going on.

"Can't say I'm eager to meet him but I guess I'll have to do it soon."

Tig just nods and an awkward silence hangs over them.

Chibs can feel the lump growing in his throat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_"I spoke with the Scotsman today."_

_Juices goes pale, his heart starts pounding in his chest, he can feel his hands are shacking._

_"Seems like they are going legit. He's not gonna accept my deal but he's not gonna make an enemy that can destroy the club either. You are clear, boy."_

_Tully sits on the prison yard's bench with his legs crossed and his chin tilted up, like he owns the whole fucking world._

_Juice doesn't care, he doesn't want their mercy, why should he care at all? He's nothing without the club. He is already dead inside. In fact, sparing him is_ _much crueler than killing him. It is the other thing that bothers him._

_"Does he know about…"_

_Words stuck in his throat; he cannot say it._

_Tully knows what he means._

_"No, he doesn't."_

_A sense of relief strikes him. At least they don't know about the worst part. He wants his brothers to believe that he went out with some part of dignity left._

He recalls the conversation that happened a few weeks ago laying in his bed in the infirmary.

He realises they know everything; they are not stupid. Besides, they have been inside, they've tried to use him for clubs benefit for god sake. It's like putting two and two together, he's sure they figured it out. In fact, he realized it a long time ago, he just didn't want to admit it. Maybe this is where all this rage is coming from. He wonders how much time he will have when he's back to the gen pop tomorrow.


	6. Fly in a web

"Are you gonna stand there till the lockdown or what? Come in."

Tully is laying in his bunk with one hand under his head and a book in the other. He throws a glance at Juice and then quickly returns to his book, The Flowers of Evil by Baudelaire. It's not like Juice has ever read it but he is sure he heard the name before. He comes in slowly and stops in the middle of the cell.

"How are you feeling?"

He's asking in a neutral voice without even looking at Juice.

"Fine. It's nothing serious, just a mild concussion."

"Good. Tully just turns the page and keeps reading or pretending to read."

Juice can sense the tension in the air, he wants to get it over with as soon as possible. He breaks the silence.

"Why did you want to see me?"

He was surprised when one of Tully's soldiers came to his cell ordering Juice to follow him. He was almost sure the Nazi was finally done with him.

Tully puts his book down and brings his eyes up to inspect Juice closely.

"Wanted to make sure you are alright, that's all."

Tully lets out a deep sigh and sits down.

"Come here, Baby. Don't be shy."

Juice hesitates for a second, but eventually sits beside Tully.

"You got me worried Baby, you know that, right?"

He puts his hand on Juice's lower back which makes Juice flinch, it's like if the hand was a hundred degrees hot.

"Why do you care?"

It's a genuine question, Juice cannot comprehend why the Nazi does what he does, continues to keep him _close_. It does not make any sense at all.

"Because I like you, Sweetheart."

Juice can't control himself, he just shakes his head and lets out a nervous laugh.

"Jesus. You are so full of shit, Tully."

"I'm being honest here, Baby. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, sure"

What an irony. Juice feels like a fly caught in a spider’s web, insignificant and helpless.

Tully kisses him on the cheek and finally lets him go. Juice hurries to leave the cell and almost runs out the door.

"Go get some rest, Baby. I'll see you tonight."

Tully's voice reaches him in the corridor, Juice can hear the bastard is smiling broadly.


	7. Revelation

He has been sitting in this cold, grey room for at least an hour, he thinks. When he looks at the round clock on the wall they indicate it's been only ten minutes. The waiting is unbearable. Chibs seems calm on the outside but his heart keeps racing fast in his chest, to say he is anxious would be a huge understatement. He has never met Tully before and honestly, he'd never had any desire to do so. But It is a right thing and It has to be done he keeps telling himself. He has to know everything; he needs a closure.

Finally, a metal door opens, and the shot caller accompanied by a guard walks in. Chibs has some time to assess the man while the guard removes the handcuffs. Tully looks much different from what Chibs had expected, there is something about him that does not fit in the regular nazi appearance standard, Chibs cannot figure out what exactly though. It seems only swastikas on his hands indicate his belonging to the brotherhood.

"Telford. I'm glad you finally made it here."

He sits down and looks Chibs in the eye. Chibs can swear he feels shivers running down his spine, he does not feel comfortable under this man's gaze. The shot caller is undeniably a very strange character.

"The room is secure, no cameras."

Chibs just nods and decides it is better to get straight to the point.

"Let’s not waste any time on bullshit, Tully. What do you need Juice for?"

"Well, I'm not gonna involve him in any of my business activities if that's what you want to know. I understand your concern though, but you are running legitimate business now and I can make sure he doesn't spill any past secrets to pigs, you got nothing to worry about."

"If you are not gonna use him in the Brotherhood interests then why are you protecting him?"

Tully leans forward, bites his lower lip and makes a dramatic pause.

"Let's just say I enjoy the pretty boy's company very much."

Chibs' calm façade, the one that he's been trying so hard to remain falls apart in one second. He would like nothing more than beating the nazi rapist to death right here, but he knows he can't even punch the bastard in the face. It's not only about the terrible action itself but also the way in which this bastard talks about it, like there is nothing wrong with that. Chibs can only whisper viciously:

"You are sick bastard."

"Everything is subjective, Telford. Besides, your ex president was not against it, not that I needed his approval in the first place but still."

He enjoys mocking Telford; he knows the Scotsman cannot do anything to him.

"You know that he's half black, right? Isn't it against your beliefs?"

"There is only one colour that I believe in and that's why I'm so good at my job. Now, we both know you don't want him dead otherwise you wouldn't be seating here. So, why don't you just leave him be, hm? Forget about him, Telford, let go of the past."

Chibs grits his teeth, he cannot object here, Tully is right, he does not want Juice to die. Some part of him still cares for the rat even after everything he's done, however leaving the boy in this fucker's hands does not seem like a solution at all.

"The club will decide. We are done here."

He stands up and heads for the exit.

"It was nice meeting you, Telford. Don't worry I'll take good care of him."

Chibs has to fight the urge to turn back and make Tully pay for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique greatly appreciated. Let me know what you think.


	8. Guilt and Punishment

"What am I supposed to do, Tig? I can`t hate Juice, I tried to, but I can't. He's just an idiot who did some very stupid mistakes. Just the thought of what's happening to him in there is sickening."

Chibs has been noticeably quiet since he returned from Stockton, he's been trying to find some kind of solution but in a current situation it seems impossible.

"Is it as bad as we thought?"

"Oh yeah, worse. That guy is something."

"Shit. I don't know brother. We can't do anything about it, can we?"

"No, we can't, we need to stay away from the kinds of Tully as far as possible, I'm not going to put the club in danger. No more games, enough of this shit."

"Then you have to forget him."

Tig was never fond of Juice, however he can't say he's okay with everything that is happening to the rat now.

"I know I have to."

Chibs has to think about the club first and he will, it is his responsibility as a president after all and he's not going to repeat Jax's mistakes, let his anger to take over, affect his decisions and put the club in danger. Chibs sighs heavily.

"I'm just not sure I can."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I hear you haven't been very cooperative during your sessions, Baby. You know they are actually trying to help you, and the therapy only works if you give it a chance, if you participate, right? I don't think that ruining your tests with obscene drawings can be considered an active participation. They have art classes here so if you like to draw you could do it there."

The fucker is trying to be funny now, it only ignites Juice's rage more.

"Is everybody in this fucking prison on your payroll? Did you read the shrink's notes too? I don't want to talk to that shrink anymore, Tully. And his fucking pills don't work, I get it you are punishing me for the infirmary incident. Do you want me to beg you or what? Give me some powder, man, please."

Juice feels like he's about to cry, at this point he's ready to do anything to get some coke. He already tried to get some from a couple of guys, no luck there, they didn’t even listen to him. It's apparent they are too scared to speak with him. He doesn't even care how pitiful he looks begging the nazi for drugs.

"It always takes some time for the pills to kick in. You have to be patient, baby. And no, it's not really a punishment if it's for your own good."

"You fucking like it, don't you? Now you want me to be clear and sober while you fuck me."

"It's not about me or my needs, Sweetheart."

"Yeah, of course."

By now Juice is quite sure there is no limits to Nazi’s cruelty. And his need for control has reached another level. 

Tully rolls his eyes and puts away his book. It seems Juice's whining finally got on his nerves.

"Don't be so dramatic. I'll give you some weed but you have to start talking to the shrink, okay?"

"Okay, I'll even write those stupid psychological tests."

It feels like a small victory. It is a compromise, but weed is better than nothing and if he has to pretend that he's interested in therapy to get it then he will pretend.

He doesn't even have time to blink, Tully pushes him against the cell wall. 

"Deal then. You know, I myself don't believe in shrinks, but I think you really need some help."

Juice wants to comment on who in this cell could actually use shrink's help but he keeps his mouth shut.

Tully starts kissing his neck, his hands slip under Juice's shirt.

"Let's skip the yard time and have some fun, Baby."

Juice just shakes his head and lets out a nervous laugh.


	9. Confusion

"Do you want me to read to you, sweetheart?"

The nazi asking him for permission to do something, it has become a new trend in their twisted “relationship”. Tully has been extra nice and _gentle_ to him in the past few days and Juice is trying to figure out what kind of a new game it is, but whatever it is he is not interested in participating.

Juice closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Just do whatever you want, Ron."

"Always so sassy. What's wrong baby?" 

Seriously? He's asking what's wrong with all of this.

"Everything is wrong, Tully. What are you trying to achieve here? My ass is not enough for you, you have to fuck with my brain too. I'm so sick and tired of your mind games. Just tell me why? And please don't tell me you do all this because you _like_ me."

"I'm not playing with you and I`m not trying to hurt you, baby, I just want to make everything a little bit easier for you. I know you don't believe me but I really want to help you."

"This is bullshit, if you really wanted to help me you would have helped me in the cafeteria. I asked for your help but you didn't want to kill your new obedient pet, didn't you? So, quit this shit. I don't need your help."

This is probably the first time he confronted Tully in such a bold, aggressive manner, but he is so tired, his self preservation instinct steps aside and lets his anger to take over.

"I didn't help you because for the first time in many years I felt _something._ You made me feel different… You make me a better person, baby."

"Jesus. Do you even hear yourself? A better person?" 

Juice is already regretting starting this conversation.

"It's not easy for me to admit it."

"Yeah, right. You know, it sounds kind of gay, man."

He's really pushing his luck here but he doesn't care, maybe it's a withdrawal effect or maybe the meds are finally starting to kick in. Now some of his feelings are returning hitting him like a tsunami, overwhelming his mind.

"I don't care how it sounds."

Tully's making a pause, collecting his thoughts, it seems.

"You know, you were just a disposable material to them. You made a mistake and your precious club just threw you away like garbage. You were never a real brother to them; you were just a tool, a pawn, small and insignificant."

Tears start to run down Juice's face, although he hates the man saying those words, he can't deny the truth.

"Why are you saying this? You don't know shit about them, you don't know shit about what I have done."

"I know enough, sweetheart. And I also believe you are worth more than you think, I believe that you can have a future outside their stupid club. You've got to face the truth to get better, baby. They are not worthy of you, your loyalty."

"I was ready to do anything for them, anything."

Just like that, he's bursting into tears for the first time in many months.

"Shh, come here, baby. Let me hold you."

What kind of a new level of abasement it is? He takes the comfort in the arms of a man who took the last shreds of his dignity from him.

"I fucking hate you."

"I know, sweetheart… I know."


	10. Abyss

_"You know what I was thinking?"_

_Tully breaks the silence, he is staring at the ceiling, laying with his head in Juice's lap._

_"What?"_

_Juice sounds tired and irritated, he doesn't give a shit about the shot caller's thoughts._

_"You should see a doctor. There's a new psychiatrist in the infirmary, he could prescribe you medication, talk to you. It might be good for you."_

_"Are you fucking serious?"_

_Juice almost laughs, he cannot believe his own ears. The last thing he wants is to talk to some shitty prison shrink._

_"Yes, I'm totally serious. You can't go on like this, sweetheart, you need help."_

_He reaches his hand to touch Juice's face. Juice lets him do it, he knows it's better not to shrink away from the touch, especially when the nazi is drunk._

_"It's bullshit. I don't need a shrink, Tully."_

_"Oh, I think you do, Baby."_

He had his first appointment three months ago, he's been talking to the shrink twice a week since then. Turns out the guy is not that bad, he's young and just started working in prison, the system haven't messed him up yet. Juice would be a liar if he were to say that he doesn't feel any better, he still hates himself of course, but at least the thoughts in his head are muffled. And honestly, he's not sure how he feels about this improvement. Just a few months ago he was ready to meet his maker, he finally accepted his fate, he wasn't afraid of death anymore. If only Tully wasn't such a freak…

"Hey baby."

Speak of the devil. Tully stands in the doorway smiling at him in his usual creepy way.

"Hey. I thought you had a visitor after breakfast."

"Nah, something came up, my guy isn't coming today."

He comes inside and lays down on Juice's bed like it was his own.

"You sleep well, baby?"

Juice's sleep improved significantly, thanks to the “magic” pills, he nods.

"That's good, I'm happy you are feeling better. I told you you'd get better."

"Yeah."

Tully turns his head to him, then he just stares at him, planning something it seems. Juice instantly feels shivers running down his spine.

"Come to me, sweetheart."

Here it comes.

Tully moves back to the wall making a little space for Juice to lay down.

Juices throws a glance towards the door.

"You don't care if someone sees?"

"Oh, don't worry, they are all hanging out downstairs and my guys know it's better not to disturb me now."

Juice hesitates but eventually gets up from the small metal desk and slowly heads towards the bunk. His cell is almost at the end of the corridor but still, there's a risk.

Juice lays down with his back facing the shot caller and hopes that two fellow inmates whose cells are farther down the corridor will not want to return to their cells any time soon. 

"My pretty Puerto Rican."

Tully whispers in his ear pulling him closer. Usually they “spend time together” after the lockdown, at day the nazi spends a lot of time in his own cell, occasionally he invites Juice to read together or play chess (to his own surprise, Juice found himself enjoying the game) but he always waits till the nightfall for more ”intimate” activities. Juice is wondering why he's risking his reputation laying in one bunk with the punk now. Their “relationship” is not a secret to anyone, however Tully's nazi thugs probably won't appreciate how “good” their boss treats his brown bitch.

"So, what happened today?"

"Just business, baby. You know how it is sometimes, things go not exactly as planned, it's not your concern."

He's petting Juice's chest, gently running his fingertips along the soft, dark skin. Juice closes his eyes and tries not to think about his feelings. Why doesn't he feel disgusted by it?

"Do you like it, baby?"

He murmurs into the back of Juice's neck moving his hand lower.

"No, I don't."

"Hmm…It seems your body thinks differently."

He's mocking him now, smug bastard he is. Juice tenses, he's desperately trying to regain control over his body, trying to think about something disgusting. But eventually he just gives up as he always does.

"Shit"

"Just relax, baby. Let me take care of you."

"You're such a manipulative piece of shit, Ron."

Juice whispers angrily feeling the other man's hand tightening around him.

He's falling deeper into abyss.


End file.
